


Argentea gemma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Schiera angelica [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anion e Seraph sono creature angeliche molto diverse tra loro.Questa storia partecipa a “Il club di Aven” con i prompt Argento e Riscatto.Seguito di Gemma.





	1. Chapter 1

Argentea gemma

 

Il giardino era disseminato di grandi siepi dalla forma di grandi gufi intenti a frullare le ali.

Al centro del prato verde smeraldo svettava una figura seduta su una panchina di marmo grigio, dalle gambe con la forma di falchi dallo sguardo arcigno.

Dall’arco di pietra avanzò un angelo dal vestito candido, decorato con filamenti dorati.

“Anion” chiamò.

“Seraph” rispose la creatura accomodata sul sedile. Teneva una campanella d’argento decorata con un fiorellino di cristallo.

Aveva delle ali di luce, ogni piuma che cadeva si spezzava e si trasformava in sferette di luminescenza candida.

“Cosa fai qui?” domandò Seraph.

“Seguivo le vicende della mia protetta. Colei che sta proseguendo nel suo percorso verso il riscatto che tanto agogna” rispose Anion.

< Ha perso due volte la sua famiglia e le sue sventure solo all’inizio. Verrà sminuita, umiliata, il fango s’impregnerà su di lei come un marco e l’infamia la forgerà come fiamma > pensò.

Alcune piume candide Seraph caddero sui gufi rimanendo intrappolate nei rami contorti.

Funghetti rossi dagli occhi violetti si alzarono dagli steli d’erba. La polvere luminescente prodotta dalle piume di Anion cadde su di essi e li pietrificò in pallidi e lunghi cristalli.

“Quella è la campana delle benedizioni? Sai che non puoi suonarla per lei, vero? Noi possiamo solo osservare e non intervenire”. La voce di Seraph era accusatoria.

“Non userò la campana d’argento delle benedizioni, colei che risuona figlia dei segreti della Terra.

Seppur condivida quel desiderio di rivalsa che guida il riscatto della mia gemma prediletta.

Lei che risplende non come oro, ma come qualcosa fin troppo sottovalutato, ma non meno raro” rispose Anion.

“Spero sia la verità” sancì Seraph. Si chiuse nelle sue ali e scomparve in un cerchio dorato.

Il bagliore si era riflettuto negli occhi delle statue dei falchi e nei cristalli dei funghetti.

< Non avrò bisogno di usare la campana. Ho fatto in modo che sulla sua strada possa incontrare colui che potrà proteggerla in nome mio.

Niente le impedirà finalmente di mostrarsi per quello che vale > si disse Anion.

“Non ha bisogno di benedizioni per arrivare a ciò che vuole” sancì.

 

 


	2. Gemma rubata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla XXVII CHALLENGE di Raynor’s Hall.  
> Prompt:  
> Carillon

Gemma attivò il carillon appoggiandoselo sulle gambe, accarezzandone la superfice in legno ciliegio graffiata in più punti.

Inizialmente insieme alla melodia c’era anche un rumore metallico.

 

_Guerrieri a cavallo di vespe, armati di lance, volavano sopra la sua testa, le ali delle loro creature ronzando davano vita a un frastuono che costrinsero Gemma a tapparsi le orecchie con entrambe le mani. Serrò gli occhi e, nascosta dietro il tronco di un albero, attese che fossero passati, scivolò fuori dal suo nascondiglio con passo felpato._

_Regolò il respiro, scuotendo la testa e si guardò intorno, leccandosi le labbra, socchiuse gli occhi assumendo un’espressione incerta._

 

Gemma sospirò pesantemente, concentrandosi sul suono della melodia.

< Da quando è iniziato il mio viaggio, questa musica è l’unica cosa che mi rilassa.

Ho perso il conto di tutte le maschere che ho indossato. Non sono neanche più sicura di sapere chi sono.

I nani avevano ragione a odiare il mondo degli uomini. Non vogliono incontrare quello che realmente sei, ma quello che desiderano loro. Sono così facili da ingannare, a tal punto che ho finito per smarrirmi io stessa.

La maschera che indosso ogni giorno non è mai uguale alle precedenti. Mi assicuro di adattarmi al personaggio giusto.

Di che umore devo essere? Triste, profondo, frizzante o allegro?

Devo essere sardonica o innocente? Sorridere o diventare invisibile? >.

La melodia era composta da note dolci, che si susseguivano ora più rapidamente, ora più velocemente.

< Spingo la mia identità nel profondo della mia mente, lascio che la mia anima si sgretoli.

Sotto una maschera ne ho sempre un'altra; orgoglio, disperazione, sofferenza sono solo strumenti… come i miei poteri > pensò, facendo fremere le ampie ali sulla sua schiena.

 

_Gemma s’inginocchiò nel cerchio creato tra le candele, si mise in ginocchio, la sua figura brillava di riflessi aranciati a causa delle fioche fiamme che illuminavano la stanza._

_Alzò il pezzo di legno sopra la sua testa, recitando la formula a bassa voce, un forte odore di resina le punse le narici, le ali le fremettero sulle spalle._

_Un drago di pura luce azzurra ruggì, scivolando fuori dalla spada, la sua figura sinuosa si attorcigliò su se stessa, mentre sul suo muso ondeggiavano dei lunghi baffi._

_La creatura l’accecò con la sua brillantezza, le dita di Gemma tremavano, mentre la magia l’avvolgeva, stordendola._

 

La melodia del carillon si fece più stonata, prolungata, mentre l’oggetto si fermava.

Gemma lo ricaricò, facendo ripartire la musica dall’inizio.

_Gemma si sistemò delle piume di pavone tra i capelli e si raddrizzò la maschera di raso che indossava, avanzò lungo il corridoio, osservando di sfuggita i dipinti raffiguranti naufragi, tempeste e scogliere. Si accarezzò la morbida gonna che indossava, le ballerine le stringevano i piedi, li sentiva pulsare dolorosamente e le dita le formicolavano fastidiosamente._

_Si arrestò, trovandosi davanti la statua di una donna in pietra, sul capo posata una tiara in ferro._

_Gemma la guardò con attenzione, scorse le sue forme ben delineate, dalla roccia avevano ricavato i drappeggi di morbide vesti. La sfiorò, rabbrividendo, sentendola gelida al tocco._

_Intravide al centro della tiara un rubino grande l’unghia di un pollice e si guardò intorno._

_Una sfinge dal corpo di tigre, anziché di leone, sonnecchiava appoggiata alla parete, un’ascia in mano._

_Gemma sussurrò alcune parole, alcuni dardi di energia azzurrina partirono dalle sue dita e andarono a colpire la guerriera, all’altezza della testa di donna. Quest’ultima, con un profondo sbadiglio, si appisolò._

_Gemma scalò agilmente la statua e, estraendo un pugnale dalla cintola, fece leva nell’incavo, lasciando che il rubino cadesse. Lo sistemò in un sacchetto legato alla cintura e vi mise al suo posto un pezzo di vetro rosso che teneva in un altro borsetta in pelle. Scivolò giù dalla statua, il pugnale nuovamente alla cintola, nascosto dalle pieghe del vestito, si allontanò a passo veloce, mentre la guardiana si ridestava._

_< Posso andarmene > pensò. Raggiunse la sala in fondo al corridoio, camminando vicino alla parete. Gli ospiti erano intenti a danzare, piroettando su loro stessi, le gonne delle signore giravano, gli smoking degli uomini si confondevano in macchie indistinte._

_Seduta in un angolo, accanto alla porta, stava una donna lupo, intenta ad accarezzare il ventre rigonfio, ricoperto da morbida pelliccia grigia, lasciato scoperto dagli abiti di raso che indossava._

_Gemma le passò accanto, con lo sguardo chino, ed uscì, allontanandosi dalla festa. Il brusio di voci, i rumori delle persone e la melodia dell’orchestra si fecero via via più lontani, mentre si udiva sempre più nitidamente il rumore prodotto dalle sue scarpe sul selciato, fatto di ghiaia._

_Passò oltre un padiglione di metallo, dall’ampio tetto a volta, creato con tralicci di metallo attorcigliati su loro stessi, superò diverse figure di pegaso in volo ricreati con la forma delle ampie siepi._

 

Gemma udì dei passi, fermò il carillon e lo rimise nella borsa, si alzò in piedi e si appiattì contro la parete.

< Tempo di andare > pensò. Aprì la finestra e lasciò la stanza, saltando all’esterno, atterrò acquattata e si rimise in piedi, correndo via.


End file.
